


Le jour où je me suis libérée de mes chaînes

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: La première fois qu’il l’avait vue, elle se tenait aux côtés de Thanos, fière et déterminée.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Nebula, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki/Nebula (Marvel), Nebula & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Le jour où je me suis libérée de mes chaînes

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment le fandom. Et je maîtrise encore moins Nebula -que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ceci dit-.

La première fois qu’il l’avait vue, elle se tenait aux côtés de Thanos, fière et déterminée.  
  
Enchaîné, privé de ses pouvoirs, il avait vu avec horreur sa peau devenir bleue. Ce bleu qu’il haïssait sur lui, mais qui sur elle semblait infiniment plus beau.  
  
Et la torture avait commencé, Thanos voulait le briser.  
Briser sa résistance et se servir de lui.  
  
Mais il ne faisait rien de lui-même, il laissait ses sbires s’occuper de la torture. La souffrance était telle qu’il avait perdu la notion du temps. Mais son esprit résistait toujours, il ne s’était pas laisser briser.  
  
Le pire était la chaleur, ils se servaient de sa faiblesse nouvellement découverte pour le faire souffrir encore plus.  
  
Un jour, ou une nuit, ou peut importe le moment en vérité, elle s’était glissée jusqu’à sa cellule et lui avait demander pourquoi est-ce qu’il résistait. Sur le coup, il n’avait pas su quoi répondre, et même s’il avait su quoi répondre il n’aurait pas pu. Sa voix était trop brisée.  
  
La torture avait empiré, mais il tentait de résister, de tenir un maximum.  
  
Nebula, il avait finir par entendre son nom, venait le voir chaque jour. Et chaque jour, elle tentait de le convaincre de travailler pour Thanos.  
  
Le Jotunn ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux, la torture physique, ou la torture mentale. Les promesses qu’elle lui faisait auraient presque pu lui donner envie d’accepter. Presque. Si Thanos n’avait pas été une menace potentielle pour sa mère, Loki aurait sûrement accepter.  
  
« Aide moi. »  
  
C’était un murmure, mais elle l’avait entendu. Nebula détourna le regard, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Le voir dans cet état, prêt à supplier, lui était insupportable. Il avait été si fier quand il avait été capturer. Et là.... Désormais, il était presque briser.  
  
« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée. »  
  
« Alors tue moi. »  
  
Ces mots suffirent à briser quelque chose en elle et elle recula d’un pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pourrait pas le tuer, réalisa-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu’elle en était totalement incapable.  
  
Sans parvenir à dire quoique ce soit, elle s’enfuit.  
  
Quand elle revint, l’état du Jotunn avait empiré. Mais, elle avait prit sa décision, après plusieurs journées de réflexion. Elle avait prit la décision de se libéré de ses chaînes invisibles, et de sortir Loki de cet enfer.  
  
Celui qu’elle appelait « père » allait trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Certes, peut-être qu’avec la moitié de la population de l’univers les choses tourneraient mieux sur certaines planètes, mais pour autant était-il acceptable que des innocents soient massacrer ? Que des enfants meurent parce qu’ils étaient _trop nombreux_? Que d’autres enfants vivent la même chose qu’elle ?  
  
La discrétion était l’un de ses points fort et elle parvint à ouvrir la cellule sans bruit. Puis, elle réussit à le libérer de ses entraves.  
  
« Si tu fais un seul bruit, nous sommes morts tout les deux. » Chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Loki la suivit, sans protester, si c’était un piège eh bien il fonçait dedans tête baissée et tant pis pour lui, mais il n’avait pas la force de se battre.  
  
Ça n’était pas un piège, réalisa le Jotunn alors qu’elle l’avait installé dans un vaisseau de petite taille, fait pour la vitesse.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » Parvint-il à murmurer.  
  
« J’ai réalisé qu’il va trop loin. Beaucoup beaucoup trop loin. » Répondit Nebula en démarrant le vaisseau.  
  
Elle avait saboter les autres, et elle avait aussi saboter le _Sanctuary_ , afin de pouvoir trouver un abri.  
  
Elle n’avait plus qu’à emmener Loki quelque part où il pourrait être soigner, et surtout quelque part où ils pourraient être en sécurité. Et pour le moment, la meilleure option était la Terre, quelque chose lui disait que le Jotunn ne supporterait pas d’aller sur Asgard.  
  
Les humains avaient été méfiant. Mais Loki avait été soigner. Et Nebula ne l’avait pas quitter d’une semelle, après avoir participer de façon plus ou moins passive à la torture du Jotunn la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire pour se racheter était de rester auprès de lui.  
  
Les mois avaient passé et les humains étaient devenus moins méfiant au fil du temps.  
Les mois avaient passé et les cauchemars de Loki avaient diminué progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité.  
  
L’attaque avait prit tout le monde par surprise.  
  
Au début ils n’avaient pas voulu s’impliquer, mais Thor avait débarquer, et avait hurler au scandale en voyant Loki totalement libre et l’avait accusé d’être derrière l’attaque. Inutile de dire que ça avait énervé Nebula qui avait plus ou moins pété un câble et passé un très long moment à maudire Thor et à lui expliquer -et avec les détails s’il vous plaît- ce que Loki avait subit. Bon nombre d’humain avaient sembler malade, Thor aussi d’ailleurs, même s’il était rester camper sur ses positions concernant Loki. Et il prétendait être son frère.  
  
L’attaque avait été repoussée. Difficilement, mais sans perte du côté des humains qui avaient combattu. Loki avait tenter au maximum de protéger les civils avec sa magie.  
  
Et quand Loki l’embrassa quelques heures après la bataille, alors qu’ils fêtaient leur victoire en compagnie des humains, Nebula fut la plus surprise. Au contraire des humains qu’ils avaient côtoyer ces derniers mois. Thor n’avait heureusement pas assister à la scène.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  écrire une fic dans laquelle Nebula et Loki se rencontrent sur le Sanctuary alors que Loki est prisonnier de Thanos [Cap ou pas cap]  
> ▪︎Loki/Nebula [La roulette]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> L : Loki [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Mot du 10/06/2020 : Souffrance [Mot du jour]  
> La première fois que je me fais torturer [Première fois]  
> Headcanon 8 : Marvel. Loki a subi de la torture par la chaleur [Foire aux headcanon]  
> Blessure 12 : Torture [La blessure de votre personnage]  
> Célébrité du 07/10/2020 : Tom Hiddleston [Célébrité du jour]  
> Lieu du 27/09/2020 : dans l'espace [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Méchant du 11/10/2020 au 18/10/2020 : Thanos [Méchant de la semaine]  
> Personnage 110 : Nebula [Foire aux personnages]  
> Situation 161 : Un personnage A demande à un personnage B de le tuer [1001 Situations]  
> Je ne peux pas 72 : Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé [Je ne peux pas]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°100 - Placer le mot bleu [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Pop n29 : Loki -Jotunn : Écrire sur un personnage résistant au froid, ou sur quelqu'un à la peau bleue [Collectionner les pops]  
> écrire sur le fandom Marvel [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> Titre du 02/07/2020 : Le jour où je me suis libéré(e) de mes chaînes [Titre du jour]  
> Défis sauvetages 69 : Loki [Défis sauvetages]  
> Défi couple 398 : Loki/Nebula [Foire aux couples]  
> écrire sur un prince [Qui est-ce]  
> Défi baiser 53 : Un baiser d'un dieu [Foire aux baisers]  
> ACTION 18 : Parler avec un dieu [Foire aux folles actions]


End file.
